A reduction motor including a reducer having a hypocycloidal deceleration mechanism is widely applied to industrial machinery of various types (e.g. Patent Document 1 to 4).
The hypocycloidal deceleration mechanism can achieve a high reduction ratio in a compact structure. A reduction motor including a reducer having a hypocycloidal deceleration mechanism can be made small. Therefore, the reduction motor including the reducer having the hypocycloidal deceleration mechanism can be easily installed in a small limited space for industrial machinery.